How it could have been
by beem01
Summary: What if both Bella and Edward were humans and Bella was the one who couldent have children? And what if something whent wrong on the trip to us? Where the hell is Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a little text of how it could have been if they were both humans and Bella was the one who couldent have kids.

Hope you enjoy, dont forget to review!

**How it could have been**

- Bella?

Edward knocks on the door. I've been in the bathroom a long time I think, about 20 minutes.

I thought I was pregnant. I was so excited about it. You see when I was a little girl I was in an acsident and the doctar told my parents that I wouldent be abel to have kids. But even after knowing about it my whole life I let myself get my hopes up for just a late peried. Edward knows that I can't have kids but he loves my anyway and he says that when the time comes we will adopt, if that's ok with me. But even if I was pregnant, we arent ready.

I mean I think that both Edward and I will be great parents but not right now. I'm just 19 years old and he is just 21, we just moved in togheter last week. So it's a good thing I'm not pregnant, a good thing for us.

We, Edward and I, are so new! Well not as a normal girlfriend and boyfriend couple, then we are about two years old. As a living toghether, looking at the future kind of couple.

- Bella? Are you okey, honey?

He knocks again, but this time a little more frusturated.

- Yeah I'm okey.

- Can I come in?

But he dosent wait for me to answer he just opens the door and steps in through the doorway. There he is, my angel, my love, my is wearing bleached blue jeans and a white t-shirt. It has light green and yellow spots of paint on it. And then he has these white ruffy socks that he loves.

He looks so young and handsome, and I know that with him I'm home. I look up at his face and sees the worriness in his dark green eyes.I've always liked his eyes, they are dark green but has a kind of golden yellowish cirkel inside of the green and then he has a darker green cirkel around the just dark green. It's hard to explain if you havent seen them.

And then he has a straight nose and pink lips. With those lips he can do amzing things, form the perfect smile to the other more privat stuff, not that you would know any of that. He turns his gaze to the empty pregnantsytest boxes and frowns.

- What are you doing? he asks while he sists himself down beside me on the cold bathroom floor.

- I'm sitting on the floor.

- Yes I can see that, love. he laughs calmly.

- Whats with the emply boxes?

- I've tested myself.

I try to hold back the tears, but they manage to come anyway. I climb into his lap and bury my face in his chest.

- Are you crying?

I shake my head no, but he dosent belive me.

He holds me in his arms for a moment and then takes my head in his hands. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs and then he bends down his head so that it's the same level as mine. He kisses me gently and comforting on the lips.

- Why do you do this to yourself?

- My peried was late so I thought maybe....

- Maybe you were pregnant even though the doctor said you would never be abel to?

I could hear the disapproval in his voise

- Yes. I know I'm crazy, just say it.

- No you're not, honey. You're just hopeful.

He looks around and smiles.

- How many did you take?

I look down at my hands.

- 13 I think.

- 13!?

He smiles and gives me a kiss on my forhead.

- You have no idea how much I love you, it dosent matter if we don't biological children. We are still going to have children, our children.

- You really mean that?

- Of course I do! Can I see one of the tests?

- Yeah sure, why not? But they are all negative.

He picks one up and looks at it.

- So if it's one stripe it's posetive?

- No if it's two stripes.

As I hear him gasp I look up again at his face. He is smiling, the biggest and most wonderful smile I have ever seen.

- What?

- You are pregnant...

I stare at him, I can't belive he is messing with me like this. How can he be so meen?

- Oh cut it of, it's not funny. You are just making me depressed.

- No it's true! Look.

He holds out the stick for me to see. The test are showing two stripes.

- This can't be right, I cry out.

He picks up the box and points to the prescription.

- See, two stripes positive and one stripe negative. Sweetheart, you are pregnant!

- What if it's somethig wrong with that test, check another one.

He picks up three more and looks at them.

- No they are all posetive

He sounds so happy.

- Oh my god! We are going to have a baby, I gasp.

He laughs of exitment.

- This is fantastic! We are going to be parents!

He puts his left hand on my stomach and stroks it.

- Can you imagine? There is a tiny little person inside of you.

I put my hand over his.

-I know!

The tears are streeming down my cheeks.

- Why are you crying? You don't want the baby?

- It's tears of happiness, you stupido! Of course I want the baby!

I laugh in tears and he starts to laugh with me.

- Gosh I love you! Come here.

I step into his arms, and everything is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this too, next chapter comming up soon!

I forgot to tell you but the first chapter is in London, England.

Hope you enjoy, dont forget to review!

**Florida, USA **

- So?

James looked up at her with an irritated smile.

- So what?

- Oh come on! Don't play with me, I'm serious.

- I'm not playing....I just don't remember the question, I wasent listening.

He's always like this! Everytime she tries to talkt to him about something important, he always tries to push the subject away. He claims he dosent want to hurt her, but she knows that's not true. He has already hurt her both physically and psychologically.

He said he loved her and that they were going to get married. But that hasent happen yet, she's been living with him and he's girls in alomst two years now. She was his favourite girl, but not anymore. He is never satisfide with just the others and her, he has to have more girls, more money, always more.

- Ok but are you listening now?

He yawned.

- Yes.

- I was thinking that we would have the wedding on a beach somewhere and tha..

He cut her of.

- No! I've changed my mind, the wedding is of.

- What?

She had tears in her eyes.

- Don't look so surprised, you saw it comming. You're boring! And not that sexy anymore.

He started to laugh, and while he did that he got up from the couch and gave her a push. She fell backwords and hit her head in the wall. She touched her head where she had hit it and then looked at her hand, it was red from blood. She quickly stood up and started to run for the door, but he cought her arm and held her tight agains his body.

- Nonono, you dident think I was going to let you walk out that door did you? he whisperd in her ear, she could smell the alcohole in his breath.

- Please...I promise I was just going to take some fresh air, please. she pleaded.

- You really think I'm that stupid to believe your pathetic little lie? Sorry to disapoint you, bitch. Now just be still, and I promise it will be quick

Then he pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties. She started to kick and and screem, she could feel him moving inside her. It hurt like hell. When he was done, he pulled down her skirt again and gave her a spank.

- Told you it would be quick, now go and wash of that blood. You look like you just been raped and we don't want that, do we? Our clients to know that I'm fucking you too?

She dident answer, she tried to focs a spot on the wall.

- Answer me bitch!

Her mouth felt dry, her tongue felt like it was made of sand.

- No we don't want that. she whispered.

- Good girl, now go!

She hurried upstairs to the room that she shared with eleven of the other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is the third chapter of how it could have been, if you have any ideas for the forth please tell me for i need some new ones.**

**Hope you enjoy, dont forget to review!**

**London, england**

I love the feeling of being in Edwards arms, it's the most comfortable place in the world.

I lie in bed with his arms around me, he is still asleep I can feel his hevy breth in my hair. Tickles a little, I struggel not to laugh but I don't succeed and as a resolut I can feel his breathing lighten. "Goodmornig," he says stroking my back. "Morning," I smile.

He takes my arm and makes me turn so that I'm facing him, he kisses me. Firts softly and gentle and then more urgent and needy, I can feel something hard against my stomach.

"Someone is exited," I say betweed the kisses. "If only you knew," he murmurs. Then I feel his hand stroking, serching under my big shirt.

I remember picking out one of Edwards t-shirt to sleep in last night, the one I ended up in is grey and is like a dress to me.

When he finds my right brest both him and I moan. "Just take it of," I plead. "I guess I'm not the only one who's exited," he laughs.

He continues to stroke and pinch my nippel and then his other hand wonders off to my left brest.

"Fair treatment," he explains when he sees my questioned look. I can't lie still anylonger, I want to touch him to. Touch him everywhere, I want to feel _him. _

I slide my hands down his chest, I can feel him smiling into the kiss. I breake the kiss to get air while he kisses along my jaw. His hands are now traveling down south, he hocks his fingers at the waist of my panties and pulls down.

He then spreads my legs and putts himself in the right position, as he enters me I remember that I'm pregnant. "No! Wait," I shout in his ear and then I feel bad about it because I can see that it hurt. "What?" he groans. "The baby! What if we hurt the baby!?" what if my baby got hurt? I would never forgive myself. "We won't, I promise," he says in a husky voise. "Edward we don't know that!" I pull away from him, sitting up on the bed. " Oh come on! I'm horny, and I know you are too. I can smell you." he sounds irritated.

I get up from the bed and shoot him an angry stare. "This is important Edward, I don't want to hurt my baby."

He glares at me. "Our baby, Bella. It's my kid to you know."

I storm into the bathroom where I take a shower and brush my teeth. When I'm done I go to the kitchen in search for something to eat, on the table I find a note.

_Hi my angel, _

_I'm sorry for being so stupid, but we do have to go to a doctor and ask if we put the baby in danger for having sex. _

_If thats true do oralsex because I don't know if I can take nine mounths withoute sex. I know I'm such a guy._

_Sorry about everything, I mean I love you more then anything and I want what's best for you._

_Love you honeybunny, see you later_

_Yours with love, _

_Edward_

_PS: I'm at work, just call me if you need anything. I'll be home around six._

As I read the last word I can feel all the anger slip away; I love you too, sweetcake. I know silly, huh?

Honeybunny and sweetcake, Alice Edwards sister started to call us that and then everyone else tagged along, even we did.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


End file.
